


Syringe

by dfbytc



Category: VIXX
Genre: Biting, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Vampire AU, Violence, dub con, hakyeon is also kind of horrible tbh, hongbin and wonshik are assholes, its kinda graphic, jaehwan and hyuki are good kids, kind of stockholms syndrome idek, non con, overall nasty, this is all kinds of messed up don't read if you are sensitive to, will probably add tags as the story proceeds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfbytc/pseuds/dfbytc
Summary: Hakyeon keeps himself a pet. Two of his children find out.





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> I love VIXX dearly and I'd never wish anything bad to happen to them. This is the result of me being a messed up person and an asshole. Read the tags. Please don't read if you are sensitive to anything stated above. 
> 
> I wrote this last year and I probably won't write the whole story, I'm being honest with you. But I enjoy fucked up content, and I intended to go somewhere with this in the beginning. So rather than leaving it lost and forgotten on my hard-drive, I thought I might as well upload it.
> 
> Again, please don't read if you are sensitive to noncon, dubcon, blood and the author being an ass. I even wanted to make it worse, but went a little easier on Taekwoon.
> 
> Not beta-ed.
> 
> Edit, 12.04.18: I'm continuing the story, please be patient.

                                                                             

 

Context: Hakyeon is the head of a coven, and about 350 years old since turned. He is an author publishing under a lot of pseudonyms und runs an own publishing house with which he distributes the books, novels, etc., making him rather rich and able to live in quite a big house in a relatively secluded area. He lives there with his coven, yet they rent apartments in the city too, for convenience. In a rather silent night his nose picks up a sweet smell, so alluring he soon finds himself following, searching of the place of origin. He finds Taekwoon sitting in front of the piano, black hair a mess, laying on his folded arms, face down, on the piano keys. Dim light frames him, pages torn out of notebooks surround him, and Hakyeon can see the man wears rings, they reflect the moon’s silver, compared to the yellowish light from the candles on the table in the back.

Hakyeon stands by the window and inhales.

Its _him_.

It’s this person who is eradiating this scent. He gulps down the lump in his throat, feeling his mouth dry. He wants his blood. No, his blood… it’s… It’s calling for _him_. He had drunk a generous amount yesterday night, but his tongue feels gross, it needs some crimson goodness…  
  
Just when Hakyeon manages to open the window and enter without breaking it, Taekwoon wakes up, but it takes him some time to remember where he is, inhaling deep, eyes still closed, until he rubs them and opens them, scanning the floor around him, remembering his outburst from a few hours ago.  
  
Hakyeon’s mouth waters at the smell that hits him as Taekwoon leans back, and is taken aback by his physical appearance, so much his mouth almost drops open.  
  
This person… is beyond beautiful.  
  
Taekwoon finally notices the figure at the window, scaring away from him. Hakyeon’s eyes glimmer red.  
  
Taekwoon is so shocked it’s impossible for him to say anything at all, he stands up and wants to flee through the door, yet Hakyeon is much faster, blocking the door, trapping him inside.  
  
Hakyeon smiles fondly, yet he is aware how creepy and intimidating he must look. He feels Taekwoon’s pulse. His scent is making him fuzzy.  
  
“Would you tell me your name, gorgeous?”  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“Your name, my dear…”

-

Fast-forward: Hakyeon decides he wants Taekwoon for himself, quite literally, and abducts him. In his huge secluded home, when he is sure no one is home, he brings poor Taekwoon into his new room, generously big, expensive furniture, books, handwoven persian carpets, leather seats, dark thick curtains brushing the floor.

But they are of no use for Taekwoon, because Hakyeon chains him to the bed.  
  
_Mine, mine, all mine…_

-

As much as Hakyeon manages to keep Taekwoon’s smell out of the main floor (and of himself as he always showers and drowns himself in perfume and soap), Jaehwan and Sanghyuk notice first, eyeing their leader curiously, yet not saying much. The smell hits them more often, more intense as the weeks pass by and Hakyeon gets more sluggish, drunk on Taekwoon, forgetting when the others are supposed to be in the city or when they are there in the house, and Taekwoon’s smell reaches Hongbin’s and Wonshik’s nose too. They know Hakyeon is hiding something from them. Intrigued, they wait for the right moment, when Hakyeon leaves for the city, to seek an answer to the burning question on their tongue.  
  
-

Taekwoon hears the door screech open. He sees an unfamiliar hand first, then silver hair, and a second person with raven hair.  
  
White skin, like the tale of snow white, a stark contrast to Hakyeon’s ashy darker skin. Long nails, fangs grimacing at him, eyes he cannot read.

Taekwoon looks into astonished faces, and with their tongues they lick over their lips. His smell hits them hard, more intense that they have expected, and Wonshik looks back to Hongbin. He swallows visibly, they can’t believe their freaking eyes.  
  
Where on earth did Hakyeon find this person?  
  
What is it about his blood that makes them forget themselves, although they haven’t even tasted him yet? Makes it hard for them to keep their distance?  
  
Taekwoon tugs at his chains, the only sound breaking the silence apart from his shaky breath.  
  
“Where is Hakyeon…”  
  
_‘m-more Vampires?’_  
  
“Hakyeon will skin us…” murmurs Wonshik.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Taekwoon’s heart beats so loud, he can feel the blood in his ears, it is deafening.  
  
Wonshik and Hongbin look at each other.

  
They can feel his heartbeat.  
  
It resonates in their chest, and they feel like they have a heart on their own again, the feeling too surreal.  
  
“Do you feel this too, Wonshik?”  
  
“Yes… Yes I do.”  
  
Wonshik glances for the last time over to Hongbin, before taking the first step, leaving Hongbin to close the door.  
  
Taekwoon crawls back to the edge of his bed, and a pillow gets trapped between him and the wooden head-piece of the bed. He pulls it out from under him and hugs it protectively. Taekwoon instinctively glares at them, but Wonshik and Hongbin are not the least bit impressed. If anything, the idea that he might put up a fight… It would make it even more of a… play.  
  
“Who are you?” asks Taekwoon timidly.  
  
“Oh has Hakyeon not told you about his… ‘family’?” Wonshik teases.

Hongbin is standing in front of the bed now too, leaning his head on Wonshik’s shoulder.  
  
“Doesn’t seem like he has…” Hongbin assumes.

“…There are… There are more of you?”  
  
“Why, yes… We are a coven of five.” Hongbin explains.  
  
Hongbin smiles, and Wonshik lifts his arm to scratch Hongbin behind his ear.  
  
“Hyung…” Hongbin begins, “can I have some?”  
  
“Wait.” Wonshik responds.  
  
Taekwoon swallows.  
  
_‘Have what?’_  
  
“So Hakyeon was hiding you here all the time…” Wonshik continues.  
  
“Do you know how we’ve felt ever since he brought you here two months ago?”  
  
“We can smell you all the way down!” Hongbin adds.  
  
“Human, why do you smell so good?”  
  
Taekwoon’s finger’s have turned white from the sheer force with which he is gripping the fabric of the pillow. He has heard Hakyeon saying something about his blood, but he would have never thought this was an universal thing, affecting others too.  
  
His mouth and throat suddenly feel even more dry.  
  
“You must know, tell me.” Wonshik insists.  
  
“Oh Wonshik, you are scaring him, look…” Hongbin remarks, pointing with his chin to nervous Taekwoon.  
  
Wonshik rolls his eyes.  
  
“Well, human, what is you given name, let’s start with this then. Easy enough?”  
  
“Taekwoon…” he says, after some hesitation.  
  
“Even his name is gorgeous…” Wonshik coos.  
  
Taekwoon doesn’t know what to say to that, even after Hongbin just nods in agreement.  
  
“Oh hyung, please…” Hongbin almost begs.  
  
“Hongbin, I said _wait_. Goodness, the last time you were this antsy was when Hakyeon turned you.”  
  
“So _, Taekwoon_ ,” Wonshik slurs, “How does your fucking blood make this mess out of him? Out of me?”  
  
Taekwoon just looks at them.  
  
Even after all this time, he has no clue.  
  
Hongbin’s head slides off Wonshik’s shoulder, and he bites softly down on said shoulder.  
  
“Hyung…”  
  
“Answer.”  
  
“H-honestly, I don’t know.”  
  
Hongbin scratches Wonshik’s upper arm, but the older ignores him, the marks disappearing instantly. Hongbin doesn’t need to breath, yet Taekwoon could swear the other’s breath is getting ragged.  
  
Hongbin breaks loose from Wonshik and approaches Taekwoon. Wonshik grabs his arm, holding him back.  
  
“Wait.”  
  
“It won’t take long till Hakyeon shows up!”  
  
“I know, but…”  
  
Hongbin breaks free and puts one knee on the bed.  
  
“I wonder how Hakyeon had his way with you.”  
  
Taekwoon can’t believe his ears. He is scared for his life, again, like so many times before.  
  
Hongbin climbs onto the bed, getting closer, licking his lips.  
  
“G-god, your smell…”  
  
“Stay a-away, oh please…”  
  
Hongbin hovers over Taekwoon now, and pulls the pillow out of his grip. Taekwoon is trapped between him and the headpiece of the bed.  
  
“…please…don’t hurt me…”  
  
“Oh, I won’t.”

Taekwoon lays on the bed, and Hongbin feels another weight being added to the bed, but ignores it. He grips Taekwoon’s face, disregarding the tears running down Taekwoon´s warm cheeks now, reaching his cold skin. He tilts the neck forcefully to the side, and both him and Wonshik hiss at the smell that hits them.  
  
“G-god,” Hongbin stutters, and leans in, licking the white skin to sedate it, feeling the blood pulsating beneath it. Hongbin`s fangs are scratching Taekwoon´s skin already.  
  
Taekwoon looks over Hongbin’s shoulder, eyes wet and full of fear, locking them with Wonshik’s. The vampire with the white hair is licking his lips, and is undoing  
  
_undoing his belt_  
  
“Please, no!” he manages to verbalise before Hongbin bites down his neck, Taekwoon´s arms trying to push him away as he feels the familiar pain burning him. The fire does not last long though, as it is replaced with the mind-numbing euphoria he knows from Hakyeon. He moans as Hongbin´s claws involuntarily scratch his skin, making their way to Taekwoon´s scalp.  
  
Hongbin lets go of his neck and starts ripping off Taekwoon´s clothes, first the linen button up shirt, and when he wants to pull the pants down, he finds Wonshik already ripping the fabric open with his claws in return.  
  
“A-ah… please…”  
  
“God, Wonshik, you have to taste him…” he pants with crimson lips, breathing hard, looking at Taekwoon now, trying to keep sane and not drink him up completely.  
  
Taekwoon pants wordlessly beneath Hongbin, having slid down the bed while Hongbin was drinking of him, watching as he helplessly is about to be devoured by this two unholy creatures who he has never met before.  
  
“P-please…”  
  
“My turn,” says Wonshik, as he positions himself on the other side, hand brushing over the pale chest, to his delicate collarbone, wiping Taekwoon´s hair away, revealing the untouched skin. Taekwoon is still feeling high, but the fear for his life never subdues.  
  
“Please, I can´t…!” Taekwoon cries, as he feels the second tongue licking his skin. Wonshik bites down fast, bruising Taekwoon´s muscle with the strength of his jaw. Taekwoon cries out, but the pain and the initial fire is soon washed away by the feeling of euphoria again, and he feels shaky.  
  
How much blood is he able to lose before dying?  
  
“He is so delicious… So beautiful… I hate Hakyeon for hiding him from us…” Hongbin murmurs, as he kisses the wound on Taekwoon´s neck closed, making his way with his mouth to Taekwoon´s lips, licking away the tears.  
  
Taekwoon sobs as he is kissed hungrily by the black-haired vampire, while the silver-haired one is sucking the life out of him.  
  
“Fuck.” Wonshik exclaims as he lets go of Taekwoon, panting, mouth dripping blood.  
  
“I can taste Hakyeon´s blood in him.”  
  
Hongbin breaks the kiss, looking up to Wonshik, meeting the dark eyes that glimmer red.  
  
“He made him his ghoul?”  
  
Wonshik nods as he leans back up, looking down on the panting, sweat-plastered figure in front of him.  
  
Hongbin pushes himself up too, and stands on his knees, admiring Taekwoon like Wonshik does.  
  
“I didn´t have Cha for the soft type,” Hongbin licks his lips, glancing over to Wonshik.  
  
“The more you know…” Wonshik smiles.  
  
“You know what this means though?”  
  
“We are dead meat,” Hongbin laughs, and grabs Taekwoon by his ankles, drawing him to him, “so we better enjoy ourselves while we can.”  
  
He leans over him and kisses again, rougher, invading Taekwoon’s mouth with his tongue, getting Taekwoon to taste his own blood, making it hard to breathe for him. His tears have formed a constant stream on his cheeks, and he feels the salt burning on his skin. The taste of iron is sickening him.  
  
He feels his legs being freed completely of the fabric, and he has no strength in them to protest. The wound on his left side is still open and bleeding.  
  
He gasps into Hongbin’s mouth when he feels fangs brushing over his stomach, licking the trail from his bellybutton to his crotch.  
  
“Hongbin, drug him.”  
  
Hongbin leaves Taekwoon’s mouth open and gasping for air.  
  
“Please stop, oh please,” he whimpers almost without a voice. Taekwoon catches the smile on the raven vampire before he moves to his neck again, searching for the sweet spot he pierced before.   
  
Taekwoon knows what Wonshik means for Hongbin to do.  
  
_‘Hakyeon!’_  
  
Fangs like daggers penetrate his skin again. This time though, just when he gets a glimpse of the euphoria, he feels heat taking over his senses, reaching his limp limbs and fuelling his cells with lust. His drained body feels itchy. His arousal starts to spread in waves over to his loins, getting his cock hard against all odds.  
  
All he wants now is to still the craving.  
  
He wants.  
  
He needs.  
  
Taekwoon moans against the strong grip, feeling a hand already caressing his dick.  
  
“Oh, please! P-please!”  
  
Wonshik answers the pleading by swallowing Taekwoon’s erection, licking with the skilled and rough tongue up and down, not caring to start at slow pace.  
  
Taekwoon cries in pleasure, chains clattering when his arms frantically search for something to hold onto.  
  
Wonshik carries on, and guides his fingers to his mouth.  
  
“God, Hongbin, he tastes incredible, it’s almost too much…” he speaks before putting two fingers between his lips, covering them generously with saliva. Electricity seems to rip though Taekwoon again when Wonshik’s lips find his dripping tip for the second time, before sucking on the red skin with vigour again.  
  
Taekwoon feels two fingers penetrating his entrance at once, and tears spill over again. He whines as he feels the nails scratching him, entering him like he had felt before with Hakyeon, yet not as carefully and caring as the head of the vampires.  
  
In fear of being ripped open from inside, Taekwoon doesn’t move, doesn’t dare move, and tries to relax his muscles.  
  
“Hakyeon has had a lot of fun with him already, let me tell you…” Wonshik laughs against Taekwoon’s cock, which is twitching from both the penetration and the attention of Wonshik’s mouth, but also from Hongbin’s venom working on him the way the vampires enjoy.  
  
_‘Hakyeon! Hakyeon help me!’_ _  
_  
He feels two fingers working in him, and as if watching through a fog, he feels Hongbin’s wet lips leaving his neck.  
  
Hongbin watches Wonshik sucking Taekwoon, and starts unbuttoning his black shirt, pulling down his black pants, revealing his hard on, perfectly shaped like Hongbin’s face, standing up, almost reaching up to his bellybutton.  
  
Taekwoon watches through heavy lids, words stuck in his throat.  
  
_‘Hakyeon! Hakyeon!’_ _  
_  
“Let me taste him too…” demands Hongbin, gripping his own cock and sluggishly moving his hand up and down, fingers graciously pulling the skin over the head and down again.  
  
Wonshik glances up to Hongbin, Taekwoon’s erection still in his mouth, and lets go of him, letting Taekwoon’s cock bounce back on his stomach.  
  
Taekwoon hisses when Wonshik’s fingers leave his hole, but is glad he is freed of them.  
  
Wonshik crawls back on the bed, pulling Taekwoon with him by the legs. The chains rattle as his arms are being pulled up by them, his arms spread wide over his head. Wonshik stands on his knees and turns him around by his hip, and his arms are crossed over each other now, his face is showed into the beddings.  
  
He whines at the uncomfortable position until Wonshik pushes him more to the head of the bed again, the chains not pulling on his arms anymore.  
  
As much as Wonshik enjoys the view, he doesn’t wait long and bows over Taekwoon, grabbing him under his armpits, hoisting the lean body up and positioning him on his knees in front of him, hugging him by the waist to offer support.  
  
Taekwoon feels his back leaning against the vampire’s chest, his head seeking support on the other’s shoulder as he takes deep yet ragged breaths, felling the oxygen reaching his limbs again.  
  
Tears are dripping on his chest, as Wonshik’s rough fingers start roaming his chest, claws crapping over his nipples, scratching his skin until wounds form that draw blood.  
  
“He is all yours,” Wonshik says, while licking Taekwoon’s neck again, breathing in his scent which oozes off his skin, his hair, his sweat and… his delicious blood, the intoxicating metal penetrating his mind, urging him to drink more, drain Taekwoon and let him be tasted only by him, wanting to own him, make his exquisite daily dinner, fucking him until the sweet tears started spilling-  
  
Wonshik groans as he bites down Taekwoon again, releasing his venom into him, trying to hold back and only drink the tiniest bit, fearing it is the most difficult task he has to face in his life yet.  
  
Taekwoon gasps as the second wave of venom overrun him, crying as his body is getting more and more sensitive at the vampire’s mercy.  
  
_‘Hakyeon… Hakyeon…’_  
  
His dick twitches again against his will, while Hongbin lays back and leans against the wooden headpiece, taking in the view of Taekwoon’s pale, porcelain skin, almost clean of any hair, save for the soft, almost invisible trail reaching his erect cock, smeared with what seems like saliva, pre-come and blood. Taekwoon’s face is red, lips covered in blood, lashes wet with tears, as his lungs fight for air, his mind clinging onto the last string of reason.  
  
Eyes full of lust, licking his lips, anticipating Taekwoon’s taste, a soft moan leaves Hongbin’s lips.  
  
“He is yours…” encourages him Wonshik, and Taekwoon tries to cover his face as much as he can with this restrained arms, and weakly shakes his head as he feels one arm of Wonshik letting go of him, reaching behind him and adjusting his cock at his rear, and Hongbin’s lips so close he can almost feel the cool touch.  
  
Almost at the same time as Hongbin starts licking on Taekwoon, Wonshik starts pushing into him from behind, and Taekwoon shuts his eyes, crying out at the sensation so familiar, yet so strange, he wants to scream and scream, until his lungs give out, until Hakyeon hears him and comes to put him out of this misery.

  
“H-Hakyeon…!” Taekwoon whimpers instead, almost inaudible, yet Wonshik’s and Hongbin’s senses are so sharp, nothing can escape their ears.  
  
“Oh, Hakyeon trained him well…” Wonshik teases while he invades Taekwoon patiently, drawing out the sweet pressure on his own cock.  
  
Hongbin doesn’t say a thing as he greedily sucks on Taekwoon’s skin, licking him clean of Wonshik and dirtying on his own, so overwhelmed by the taste he almost forgets to mind his fangs, as one accidently tugs painfully on Taekwoon’s foreskin, making him hiss and then sob, but Hongbin immediately licks at the wound to pick up the droplets of blood and to heal it closed, and soon Taekwoon forgets that the vampire ever hurt him there.  
  
Hongbin’s grip on his own cock gets tighter, moving along with his mouth movements, wondering how Taekwoon’s warm mouth would feel over his erection.  
  
Wonshik manages to sheathe himself completely with Taekwoon, and the other feels his breath being caught in his lungs, unable to breathe out, one vampire filling him up from behind, the other sucking on him as he pleases.  
  
Wonshik holds Taekwoon up by his arms now, aware that the other’s knees could give up at any given moment, and starts to move. Taekwoon breathes again, taking the air in sharply, crying at the pleasure and the situation he is not able to escape.  
  
“Ha…kyeon…” he sobs, as his crying is starting to get infested with moans, as Wonshik groans behind him freely, moving in and out of Taekwoon, slowly gaining speed. The slick sound of his erection penetrating him and the sound of Wonshik’s skin hitting his own skin as he rams into Taekwoon is enough to make him so sick in the stomach, enough to make him vomit but yet… yet…  
  
The venom.  
  
Wonshik bites down Taekwoon’s neck again, and Taekwoon thinks he will pass out for good now- but the venom keeps him awake, on edge, it keeps manipulating everything, falsifying every smell, every touch, every sound, dwelling deeper into his subconscious, his mind tricking him into thinking that he is wanting this too, deep down, he wants to get fucked by the silver-haired demon, he wants to get sucked dry by the raven-haired man clinging onto his hips with his claws.  
  
Wonshik’s claws scratch on Taekwoon’s shoulder’s, drawing blood again, yet Taekwoon doesn’t care.  
  
He desperately wants to move, move into Hongbin’s mouth, wants Wonshik to move just the right way to-  
  
Taekwoon cries out as Wonshik finally hits his sweet spot, back arching awkwardly as he is trapped between a mouth and a cock, crying for it to finally end, to find release.  
  
Wonshik groans coarsely, finally having found the right angle, drawing the delicious sounds out of Taekwoon, absorbing every quiver of him, getting more worked up by the second.  
  
Taekwoon is the finest wine he has ever tasted.  
  
Hongbin beneath him works faster on himself now, moaning against Taekwoon’s cock, sucking hard and paying special attention to Taekwoon’s head, drawing circles, letting his whole tongue brush over the ravished skin, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue, dipping into it as well as he can.  
  
Taekwoon doesn’t know how he has lasted for so long, but the exhaustion and the lack of blood finally are taking a toll on him.  
  
He closes his eyes and moans Hakyeon’s name, over and over again, the prayer that keeps him alive, his only mantra, and he feels the sensation of release washing over him violently, screaming without voice, crying without tears, shaking, lacking oxygen, lacking coherent thoughts, only Hakyeon’s voice in his head, reassuring him that he did good, that he is a good boy, that he will be there soon, that he loves him.  
  
Wonshik feels Taekwoon tightening around him and can’t hold back anymore, throwing his head back he releases himself into Taekwoon, gasping at the overwhelming taste that fills the air, the man in front of him oozing sex, and Hongbin under them who is drinking Taekwoon, gulping down every drop the man empties in his mouth, moaning loudly at the taste on his tongue, fucking his hand until he comes clumsily all over Wonshik’s and Taekwoon’ thighs and legs.  
  
Taekwoon finally drifts off, going limp in Wonshik’s arms, thankful that he finally is allowed to pass out.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Saviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am flesh, bones  
> I am skin, soul  
> I am human  
> Nothing more than human
> 
>    
> [Sevdaliza - Human](https://soundcloud.com/user-677240736/sevdaliza-human)

Hakyeon halts. Just when he wants to leap onto his second victim that night, he just stops in his movements. It’s like a stab in his gut, so suddenly the feeling overruns him. He leans against the brick wall behind him, hiding in the darkness. He hears his victim’s heels hitting the ground, walking steadily, quickly away, and then he can’t hear them anymore.  
  
He reaches for his neck, it feels like a weight is on his throat.

He needs to rush home.  
  
So he runs, something he rarely opts for.  
  
Taekwoon.  
  
Something is not right, something is upsetting him, and Taekwoon’s feelings stay on his tongue like a foul taste.  
  
He needs him, Taekwoon needs him.

 

-

 

It’s way past midnight when Jaehwan and Sanghyuk come down the path leading to the mansion, and they are both giggling, making silly jokes as Jaehwan has his arm looped around Sanghyuk’s. But then out of instinct, Jaehwan stops with his shenanigans and gets very quiet, looking in the direction of their home. Sanghyuk examines Jaehwan’s face first, but now he too notices there is something off, and the feeling gets worse when they enter through the thick, heavy front door.  
  
They both swallow.  
  
It smells of sex, blood and sweat, and they know immediately where it comes from- and although it seems to come from upstairs, it does not smell of Hakyeon.

Yet, it seems to come from _Hakyeon’s quarters._  
  
But it’s not just the smell- they identify a heartbeat, the same heartbeat they have been vaguely feeling from downstairs, but something is considerably off about it.

Alarmed they look at each other, and Sanghyuk intertwines his fingers with Jaehwan’s.  
  
“There is someone upstairs… Dying…” Jaehwan almost whispers, eyes full of pain, and he gulps. The smell of blood is so strong, and it’s not merely the smell of it affecting him. There is something strange about it, something incredibly alluring, and he has the urge to do something about it.

“Is it Hakyeon’s pet? I… At least I think he keeps himself someone upstairs. As a pet.” Sanghyuk says, not exactly sure if he is speaking truthfully or if it’s just a guess.  
  
“Yeon has never brought someone here before though…” Jeahwan says, and the disappointment is evident in his voice.  
  
Sanghyuk’s grip stays firm on Jeahwan’s hand.

“But you’ve smelled it too… There‘s been someone upstairs, for some time now. I know Hakyeon usually keeps his distance, even if he finds someone to feed on for a longer amount of time, but you know how possessive he can get. And this smell... not the blood, but the other fainter one? Like perfume? It has been hanging around the house for almost two months now. And we have been feeling a heartbeat. It was always there.”

Jaehwan looks down, putting his lips into a thin line. He exhales, still out of habit.

“Jaehwannie… We need to go check, they are dying, I can feel it.”

“I know we have to, and I _want to_ go upstairs too, but…” Jaehwan hesitates, biting on his plush bottom lip.  
  
“But?”  
  
“I don’t know. I’m- I’m afraid. I don’t know how I will react. There is something off about this person, about their blood. It’s… ”  
  
“So, you feel it too. It’s not only me. But then again,” Sanghyuk frowns and looks down, “if anyone should be able to feel it, it has to be you,” Sanghyuk smiles to himself, yet does not look up when saying this. He squeezes Jaehwan’s hand again.

“Do you think we won’t be able to hold back?” Jaehwan asks, visibly afraid.  
  
“We might be undead, the definition of monster, but we are still part human, ok?” Sanghyuk claims and looks up now, trying to reassure them both.  
  
“I… I don’t trust myself.” Jaehwan says, and he means it. Sanghyuk has not seen him this scared in a long time. He grabs Jaehwan’s shoulders and pulls him into a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
  
“We have to go upstairs.”  
  
Jaehwan hugs him back, and nods against his shoulder.

  
“I know. But I don’t want to kill them by accident, out of impulse… Please, if you see me acting weird- Stop me, please, can you do it for me? Please Hyuki! Slap me, punch me, drag me out, I don’t know, do something! The only person I’ve ever killed is you, please, I-“  
  
“Hey- hey, shh… Alright, it’s alright… I will stop you, stop myself. I will tear you away, I promise.”

“…” Jaehwan hides his face again in his shoulder, trying to find the courage.  
  
“Hey… look at me...” Sanghyuk gently tries to push Jaehwan away from him, and when he finds Jaehwan’s puppy eyes he starts petting the older.  
  
“We can do this.”

  
  
-

 

They follow all the way down the corridor, and see the keys still hanging on the keyhole. It’s the piano room, the one Hakyeon had gotten furnished two years ago. Sanghyuk used to play occasionally, but when he found his new love playing lute, he practically abandoned it.

Both stop involuntarily. The smell is incredibly heavy now, it hangs in the air like smoke, although mortals would not be capable to tell. It burns like alcohol in their lungs, but it’s not unpleasant, quite the contrary. It is intoxicating, as soon as it hits them this intense, they start feeling drunk already.  
  
They timidly step closer to the door and when Jaehwan refuses to touch the handle, Sanghyuk offers to open it instead.  
  
And then the smell hits them hard.

Sanghyuk steps back holdings his nose closed and hisses, his mouth feels incredibly dry.

But Jaehwan

Jaehwan panics.  
  
His right hand reaches for the wooden door-frame and his claws tear into it like nothing, he looks around in horror- and finds his own wrist. He bites down without warning, drinking his own blood, kneels down on the floor, making himself small, breathing heavily through his nose although he does not need to.

Sanghyuk tuns around to look at him, eyes big.

“Jyani, what are you-?”  
  
Jaehwan breaks away from his wrist to look in Sanghyuk’s eyes with desperation, like an animal, lips dark crimson.

“It’s too fucking much!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Their- His! His blood, it’s- it’s so weird! I- I don’t know!”  
  
Sanghyuk turns around to look for the person they want to save, and spots him naked, chained to the bed by his arms. He swallows.

It’s a massacre.  
  
Pieces of fabric are scattered around, no question it’s what they- no, he-  used to be dressed in. The bedding seems to be half destroyed too, and his long dark hair hides his face. It sticks to his body oddly- it covers his neck, part of his chest. Sanghyuk soon realises that it’s all thanks to dried blood that seems to cover him almost everywhere apart from his legs. His shoulder and chest are wounded, claws as sharp as his’ left marks. They are not as deep but he is definitely bleeding from them, or _was_. Streaks of blood reach down his belly-button and create a small pool.

Sanghyuk ignores the burning sensation in his lungs and leaves Jaehwan kneeling alone in the door. He approaches the pale figure, examining all the damage.

His hips are bruised and deep wounds, again from claws, are all over his groin and upper thigh. His wrists are bruised from the cuffs, and his lips seem to be covered in crust of dried blood. Everything looks gross and filthy, this poor person even urinated on the bed, and a weird feeling of nausea overcomes Sanghyuk. He has not felt sick in decades, and holds his hand before his mouth protectively.  
  
“Oh- oh my god!”  
  
Jaehwan suddenly stands behind Sanghyuk, eyes wide and he grips the fabric of Sanghyuk’s shirt tightly, seeking support, tearing at it.  
  
“He was raped! H-he-!” Jaehwan chokes before he starts sobbing.

“O-oh my god! They raped him, Hyuki, they raped him! I smell them on him! I-! I-“ Jaehwan chokes on his sob again, and Sanghyuk embraces him to calm him down.  
  
He smells them too- Wonshik and Hongbin. This is their doing. But more than that, he starts to feel a deep hatred towards Hakyeon, because he can definitely smell _his_ blood too now.

This person is Hakyeon’s ghoul.

He knows why the nausea feels so intense now.

Jaehwan breaks free from Sanghyuk and reaches for the cuffs and chains, and tries to break them, he pulls on them with everything he’s got, but soon has to give up- they don’t bend an inch.

He turns around with tears running down his face and he sniffs, trying to collect himself. He wipes his nose and face with the back of his hand, and Sanghyuk sees that he is thinking hard.

Jaehwan reaches slowly over to Taekwoon to uncover his face, and tries to push his hair to the side, but it is stuck on his skin.  
  
Sanghyuk reaches for the chains like Jaehwan, but has to give up too- He realises these are no regular chains, but some of Hakyeon’s weird magic.

Jaehwan hesitates, but then tries to wake Taekwoon up. He gently pats his cheek, tries to bribe him into opening his eyes. He tries a few more times, but when he sees no reaction, he tries to shake him awake instead, careful not to open up any wounds.

Sanghyuk, sure now that Jaehwan has his instincts under control as his emotions have taken over, runs to the cabinet and grabs a bowl with somewhat warm water, two towels and some of his clothes, and returns the instant Taekwoon seems to come to his senses.

Sanghuyk stays in the doorframe and when they lock eyes he-

He smiles?  
  
“Ha...” it sounds light and nasal and almost inaudible.

Jeahwan watches Taekwoon with wide eyes and raises his wrist to his lips again, not losing time. He rips his veins open and holds his hand close to Taekwoon’s face, dark blood dripping down the closing wound.  
  
“Quick! Drink! _Drink,_ or else-!”

Taekwoon just keeps on smiling at Sanghyuk though his messy hair, and tries to speak, not taking notice of Jaehwan, but his throat is dry.  
  
“Ha…!”  
  
Sanghyuk runs over to them, leaving everything on a chest of drawers nearby.  Taekwoon’s eyes follow him it seems, smile never fading.  
  
Sanghyuk spots a somewhat clean glass on the nightstand and takes it. He runs back to the bowl of warm water and dips the glass into it, then goes back to sit carefully next to Taekwoon on the bed. Jaehwan withdraws his hand, and Sanghyuk guides the glass to Taekwoon’s face. He tips it over his open mouth, gently holding his chin into place with the other hand, forcing him to drink.  
  
It’s so odd, Taekwoon’s eyes stay open the whole time, and he only manages to drink half of it, or at least it’s how it appears to them. Sanghyuk knows drinking warm water is not the nicest thing to do, but this person must practically be dying to drink anything.

The water that runs down Taekwoon’s chin washes off some of the blood, the once white bedding gets stained with blood even more, but at least they manage to detangle some of his hair from his skin.

“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon finally croaks, smile weak but wide.  
  
Both Jaehwan and Sanghyuk watch him with a mix of shock and disgust.  
  
“He… He is hallucinating…” Jaehwan says with a low voice, ready to rip his wrist open again.  
  
“…Hakyeon… I love you…” Taekwoon says almost without a voice, as his eyes seem to fall closed for the second time.

Jaehwan fears he is losing him again.

With a swift movement he digs his fangs into his wrist again and Sanghyuk tries not to flinch. He cannot stand it when Jaehwan gets hurt in any way.

“Drink _, god, drink_!!”

Jaehwan squeezes his arm as if this will draw more blood, and holds it over Taekwoon’s lips. But when Taekwoon finally turns his way to look in his face, he just keeps on smiling, and Jaehwan feels like crying all over again.  
  
“Hakyeon… I’ve been good…” Taekwoon says as Jaehwan’s blood drips on his lips, missing with most of it Taekwoon’s mouth by millimetres, but Jaehwan can’t help himself, he is shaking now.

Hatred is filling his stomach, and weights him down, making him sick.

They are vampires, but they all used to be _human_.

He despises everybody in this house. How did it come this far? Why didn’t they pay more attention before?

“Please drink!” Jaehwan is crying again, and Sanghyuk grabs Taekwoon’s face, pulling his jaw down to help Jaehwan. Jaehwan rips his veins open with his claws for the third time and they finally manage to force some of the blood down Taekwoon’s throat, as Jaehwan holds his wrist so close to his mouth now that his skin touches Taekwoon’s teeth.

Some of the liquid seems to reach Taekwoon’s stomach, but a lot of it he coughs out again, covering himself with more blood, but he just keeps on smiling dreamily.

It’s unnerving.

“He will _DIE_!” Jaehwan cries out, not knowing what to do. He prepares to slice himself open again and Sanghyuk watches in horror. He slaps Jaehwan’s hand away from his mouth and dives into his own wrist instead. He sucks blood out of himself, enough to call it a mouthful, and lifts Taekwoon’s head up to his face.

Taekwoon smiles with bloody teeth, unfocused eyes, calling him Hakyeon again, and Sanghyuk just acts, tries not to think too much.  
  
He plants his lips on Taekwoon, holding him into place with his hands and tries to feed him, tries to bribe him into swallowing properly. Taekwoon’s fingers twitch, and to their luck he seems to swallow, smile still evident on his face.

  
-

  
Something is very wrong. He distinguishes a weak heartbeat, and his skin starts itching. There is only one person alive in his home, _it has to be Taekwoon_. Fear starts coiling in his stomach, and he throws the door open, almost growling. He runs up the stairs, and the mixture of smells confuses him. It smells of _everyone_ inhabiting his house- it smell’s of sex and blood and Taekwoon, so much of Taekwoon that he feels nauseous in the first moment, then almost high on it the next. He wobbles against the hallway wall, hitting his shoulder, but he doesn’t feel anything at all. His vision is blurry, all the smells are burning his eyes. It’s too much but he forces himself to move, rubbing his eyes. He needs to get in there, in this room and get to Taekwoon, get to him and _see_ him and _touch_ him and _kiss_ him, he needs to check why his heartbeat is so agonisingly _slow_ and why everything smells of his _blood_ and his _sex_ and his _sweat_ and his-

The door hits the wall when he throws it open with one arm, and he feels like he is breaking out in a cold sweat, although he is physically not able to. He hisses when the smell hits him even more, and then he sees them.

Sanghyuk and Jaehwan sit by Taekwoon’s bed, and Sanghyuk’s lips are planted over Taekwoon’s mouth, kissing him, and he just _snaps_.

Hakyeon is so fast on his feet, he doesn’t realise himself. He lands a punch in Sanghyuk’s gut and throws him against the wall, tearing an oil-painting in the process, and parts of the wall behind it come crumbling down, falling down on Sanghyuk who is holding his stomach, groaning. With a swift movement he slaps with the back of his hand Jaehwan away from Taekwoon, against the piano that produces a cacophony of sounds when it breaks on the impact. Hakyeon turns to Taekwoon and wants to scream.

Taekwoon looks horrible, terrifying. He is covered in blood and every possible body fluid there is. His whole body is littered with cuts and wounds and bruises, his long once glossy black hair sticks to his body and looks muddy brown in the light, the bedding is destroyed and full of blood and urine, and his clothes seem to have been teared off his body, shattered around. He is pulled out of his first shock when Taekwoon looks at him. With bloody teeth he smiles a smile so genuine, it makes Hakyeon’s heart almost beat again.

“I’ve been… good… Hakyeon…” his words are merely a whisper, but he hears every word. He sits down next to Taekwoon and bites into his wrist, sucking blood, and then his lips meet Taekwoon’s. Taekwoon’s eyes slowly flutter shut, and he drinks and drinks and drinks.  
  
Hakyeon leans back to bite into his wrist again, and a tear rolls down Taekwoon’s cheek.

“Hakyeon, I love you…”

Jaehwan comes to his senses and rubs his aching head that is healed already the moment he is up, and slowly, protectively raising his hand, he stands up. Hakyeon catches him with a gaze that is filled with so much hatred as he feeds Taekwoon, Jaehwan almost does not recognize his maker.

With a wet noise Hakyeon’s lips leave Taekwoon’s mouth, and Taekwoon inhales properly for what seems the first time in a while, as his nose is blocked.

“Hakyeon… it’s- please, no- Listen! _Listen_!”

Hakyeon lays Taekwoon down as his heartbeat seems to get stable again, and Taekwoon starts drifting off in a healing slumber, the unnerving smile finally fading.

“My OWN KIN! You and _your bastard boy!_ How dare you even lay your eyes on him! You almost killed him!”  
  
“Hakyeon, it wasn’t us!! You can smell it!”  
  
“You… you dared-!”  
  
“It was Hongbin and Wonshik, Hakyeon, _please!_ ”  
  
“You RAPED HIM!” Hakyeon shrilly screams and the windows crack. Somewhere in the room a porcelain décor breaks into pieces and a stone figurine loses its arm, and Sanghyuk pushes himself up behind Hakyeon and cleans himself off the remains of the wall on him.

“Hakyeon! It was them!! We-“ Sanghyuk tries.

“SHUT UP!” Hakyeon screams and turns around to Sanghyuk, who looks terrified but tries to stand his ground as Hakyeon leaps at him again.

“Yeonnie, stop!!” Jaehwan cries and runs to Hakyeon to hold him back, managing to wrap his arms around his chest and almost hoist him in the air, tearing him away, preventing him from hurting and probably killing Sanghyuk.

“Yeonnie please! We found him like that and have been trying to save him!”

Jaehwan tries to hold Hakyeon by his shoulders as he thrashes and kicks around furiously, trying to land a blow at Sanghyuk, and Hakyeon screams his terrifying scream again.

“Hakyeon we found him half dead and Jyani-“ Sanghyuk tries between dodging Hakyeon’s claws, “ he has desperately been trying to safe him! How can you possibly think we did that!” Sanghyuk repeats as he tries to catch Hakyeon’s arms to restrain him, but Hakyeon reaches back and gets hold Jaehwan’s hair, and tears with his claws over his scalp and into his ears-shells, making Jaehwan scream more because of agony than the pain.

“Yeonnie please, I swear on my life, I never did anything to him! Nor did Hyuki! Believe us, please! God knows we are speaking the truth!” Jaehwan cries and shouts, with pleading eyes and pleading voice, with thick blood starting to run down the side of his face.

“Fucking liars!! I smell you all over him!!”

“We were trying to save him like you did! With our blood!” Sanghyuk reaches for Hakyeon’s arms and tries to remove his fingers from Jaehwan’s scalp, ignoring Hakyeon’s gaze as Jeahwan screams and cries now for Hakyeon to let go of him as he threatens to rip off his ears.

“Then _why the hell were you bastard all over Taekwoon?!_ ”

“He wouldn’t swallow Jaehwan’s blood!”

“LIES!!”

“Let go of Jaehwan!!”

“Yeonnie please! Please...!” Jaehwan sobs again against Hakyeon’s back, and Hakyeon seems to finally struggle less and think for a minute.

“LET GO!”

“Promise me that you will listen to us!” Jaehwan demands. Sanghyuk manages to remove Hakyeon’s bloody fingers from Jaehwan’s head, and struggles but manages to keep him somewhat in place.

“Hakyeon please!”

After some weak tries to hit Sanghyuk now and get Jaehwan literally off his back, Hakyeon stops moving entirely, and let’s his head drop in defeat. Jaehwan and Sanghyuk hesitate for a few moments, but then both let go of him, and give him some space. Jaehwan runs to Sanghyuk’s embrace, with tears in his eyes and holding his ears, and the other welcomes him with a kiss on his temple. Hakyeon breathes heavily and slowly as if he tries to calm himself. He licks Jaehwan’s blood off his fingers.

“What. Is. Going. On.”  
  
Jaehwan looks up to Sanghyuk. The atmosphere is dense.

“We... we don’t know. But we also believe that he was...”

“...raped.” adds Sanghyuk, and they both swallow. Hakyeon’s hands twitch with anger but otherwise he doesn’t move. His long fringe is covering his eyes as he looks down.

“When we entered the house we felt his odd heartbeat and decided to go check on him.”

“I’ve been trying to bribe him into drinking me, but he has been hallucinating and didn’t respond, he even mistook Hyuki for you.”

“And he wouldn’t drink so I had to force some down his throat.”

Hakyeon stays silent, but you can practically hear the gears in his head working like a clock. He raises his head to finally face them with an expression that is more human again, but with a gaze that screams revenge.

“Where _are_ they?”

Jaehwan and Sanghyuk exchange a glance.

“We don’t know...”

Silence settles in, and Sanghyuk tries to address one of the problems at hand.

“Hakyeon... What- _what is this_? You- he is chained up! Do you keep him as your slave?”

“And-!” Jaehwan sniffs, “-and you made him your _ghoul_! Yeonnie! _I don’t recognise you_!”

“You both shut your mouths!” Hakyeon shouts, yet steps back, takes a defensive stance.  
  
“Does he have family? Where is he from?” Sanghyuk continues, and Jaehwan feels Sanghyuk’s hands on his shoulders getting tense, “Is no one missing him? And most importantly,” Sanghyuk swallows, “ what- _what is he_?”  
  
“…” Hakyeon seems like he wants to say something, but chooses to just glare at them.  
  
“You are both endangering him and our lives, you know that, right?”

“Yeonnie, you-!” Jaehwan wants to give him a piece of his mind alike, but this time Hakyeon cuts him off.

“I said shut UP! I love him, ok!? I love him, and _he_ loves _me_!”

“So you’re telling me this is consensual? No way in hell!” Sanghyuk barks, but Hakyeon just hisses, and without providing further explanation or information he turns around, walks past them and approaches the headpiece of the bed where the chains are bound to. He bites into his pointing finger and thumb and runs with the blood he produces over the cuffs around Taekwoon’s wrists, and the parts just melt off, turning into putty. He bows over to gently pick up Taekwoon bridal style, and he lifts the limp naked body up like it’s nothing, but with such incredible care Sanghyuk and Jaehwan feel like they are peeping.

Hakyeon wants to walk past them but stops just between them.

“If you just as much as _walk_ upstairs again, I will kill you. I will rip your heads off and bathe in your fucking dust. _Understood_? And now, get lost.”

He does not wait for an answer and makes his way to his private chambers, while planting kisses to Taekwoon’s head.

 

-

 

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

 

Taekwoon hears water, feels an enveloping warmth. He wants to open his eyes, but they seem to be glued together. He decides that he wants to sleep some more, and does not let the sounds around him bother him. He wants to forget.

Yes, sleep and forget.

 

-

 

Drip.

Drop.

Drip.

Drop.

There it is again, the  sound of water. But Taekwoon recognises other things too. He hears the crackling noise of burning timber, air penetrating openings in the windows that shouldn’t be there. He hears a clock ticking. He is enveloped in the comforting warmth again, and a piece of cloth is gliding over his skin, gently rubbing him, massaging his numb muscles, and it is incredibly soothing beyond words. The sensation calms him down even more, and he wants to fall into a slumber again, and then the cloth leaves his skin. His head feels light but his mind is foggy, and it smells of soap and azaleas.

Azaleas.

Hakyeon.

Hakyeon!

Taekwoon opens his eyes, and finds himself in Hakyeon’s room, sitting in Hakyeon’s bathtub. He knows it’s Hakyeon’s private chambers because the vampire has brought him here before, and he takes a deep breath that hurts his lungs.

The water appears to be steaming hot but is just right, and in it are countless flowers, floating on the surface. His long hair is soaked in the water spreading beneath the flowers like seaweed. The stand-alone tub is dominating the middle of the room, and it is surrounded by candles, burning unbothered by the humid atmosphere.

He inhales again, and the first rush of stress washes away… but Taekwoon keeps on feelings weird, like something is just not right.  
  
He fidgets with his favourite ring on his ring finger, before he dreamily reaches to pick up a flower, only to let it drop back into the water. He hisses when he lifts his arm and automatically grabs his chest- but he does not know why. He feels like the should be something there, shouldn’t it? But what, exactly? He examines his skin, runs with his fingertips over every possible place, trying to recall.

And he finds cuts.

He finds bruises.

But they look so faint, like they have healed up considerably. What happened? And when did it happen?

He hugs himself in the tub, sliding down the scented broth, until his chin is underwater and the liquid reaches his lips. His heartbeat starts going up, he feels like he is sweating, but how can this be?  
  
What is going on?

He shudders in the warm water, and tries to keep calm. Why does he feel so freaked out all of a sudden? His breathing is getting uneven, and he is on the verge of tearing up. The fear feels like a screeching sound reaching his bones, and he wants to run away- and then pieces of memory appear before his mental eye.

His golden chains.

Silver hair.

Raven hair.

Fangs.

Claws.

Blood.

They are there again.

The demons grin at him, reach out with their hands, try to get hold of him, bend his will, bend his body. Everywhere they touch the filth burns his skin, and he digs into his skin with his nails, scratching the contaminated area. He screams in horror and wants to make himself small, wants the memories to disappear, wants to make it undone, wants to vanish. His insides contort as he wants to vomit, but his stomach is empty.  
  
_Begone begone begone !_

“My love!” Hakyeon appears almost immediately after Taekwoon starts screaming, kneeling down and reaching for the naked figure in the water, trying to comfort him. He pulls Taekwoon close and hugs him; he doesn’t care that he gets soap and water all over his clothes- his Taekwoon is finally awake.

“My love- shhhh, shhh _, I’m here, I’m here!”_

Taekwoon’s initial screaming transforms into crying and sobbing, and his hands leave his skin, with a weak grip he holds onto Hakyeon.

“I-! I-!” Taekwoon tries, his throat a mess, mumbling into Hakyeon’s shoulder.  
  
“Shhhh… No need to speak, dearest.”  
  
“I’ve-! I’ve been good, Hakyeon! I-“  
  
“I know, please… please… It’s ok, please…”  
  
“I love you! I’ve been good…!”  
  
“My love, I know… _I know…”  
  
_ Taekwoon cries and cries and Hakyeon kisses his wet hair full of stray petals and flowers, feels his warm body in his arms, his broad shoulders and thin frame. He feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders, now that Taekwoon is not in a coma-like state anymore, and he holds him close, finally feeling like he holds a person in his arms again and not a hollow puppet. He kisses Taekwoon’s temple, Taekwoon’s ear, and they just stay like that, getting Hakyeon almost wet all over.  
Taekwoon sobs into Hakyeon’s neck, trembling. His harbour. His love. He is here. Finally here.  
  
They sit like that while seconds bleed into minutes, minutes into almost an hour. Taekwoon’s breathing has become more even, cheeks and eyes puffy from crying, and Hakyeon lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.  
  
The constant drip-drop from the faucet has synchronised with the clock on the wall next room, and Hakyeon notices the water getting colder. He puts a foot on the ground and pushes himself up, dragging Taekwoon with him who has put his arms around his neck. He snakes his arm under Taekwoon’s knees in the water and picks the taller man up, holding him close, planting kiss after kiss on his head, murmuring reassuring things into his ear.

Hakyeon’s naked feet hit the dark wooden floor as he leaves a wet trail behind, walking carefully, cradling Taekwoon and breathing in his wetness and own very special scent.  
  
Hakyeon sighs.

After a whole week he finally believes he managed to get rid of Wonshik’s and Hongbin’s smell on him.

Hakyeon reaches his high canopy bed, and hugs Taekwoon closer to his chest. His crying has toned down a lot, and his wet long hair sticks on both of their bodies. Taekwoon hick-ups once, swallowing down his lump in his throat, and Hakyeon lays him down on the pelts of his bed. He unloops Taekwoon’s arms from his neck, and pushes him off himself, placing him down. Taekwoon looks at him questioning, with a mixture of hurt and fear, and reaches to hug Hakyeon again, only to be gently declined. Hakyeon places a hand on Taekwoon’s chest and gently pushes him down on the bed, hovering over him, smiling warmly. He brings his hand up to Taekwoon’s still dewy and red cheek, and traces with his thump over it.

“Where did they touch you…?”  
  
Taekwoon halts like a deer trapped in headlights. His eyes go wide, and tears start forming in his eyes again. He shakes his head, then throws his arms up over his face, hiding behind them. He bites down his lip to concentrate the pain elsewhere but his aching heart and mind and limbs. He doesn’t want to think about it, not now, not ever. He breaths in shakily.

“My love, where did they touch you? Tell me…” Hakyeon insists and tries to lift Taekwoon’s thin arms off his face. Taekwoon is on the verge of shaking again.  
  
“Ha…Hakyeon please…” Taekwoon wrings out with tears running down the sides of his face, and his voice sounds nasal because his nose is yet again blocked, and he sniffs.  
  
Hakyeon watches him for a solid minute before leaning slowly down, and Taekwoon’s breath quickens.  
  
“No… No…” Taekwoon says without a voice and a sob rips through him, but Hakyeon just continues.

“Was it here?” Hakyeon’s hand wanders over the faint cuts on his chest, and Taekwoon does not know what to do, so he just closes his eyes and cries helplessly, chewing on his bottom lip, “…and here?” Hakyeon’s hand wanders to his neck and Taekwoon just nods faintly.  
  
“Where else?” Hakyeon tries to push him into speaking but Taekwoon almost bites his lip bloody. He shakes his head, squinting his eyes shut.  
  
“No… Hakyeon… No, please…”  
  
“My love… I’m searching for them… I’ve been searching for them the whole week…” Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon’s cheek, licking one stray tear away, “I need to know what they did so I can… _‘punish’_ them accordingly...” Hakyeon finishes his sentence, and Taekwoon distinguishes a certain bite in his voice that sends a shiver down his spine out of fear.  
  
Taekwoon tries to look Hakyeon in the eyes, vision blurry, and he shakes his head mouthing no after no after no, reaching weakly for Hakyeon’s shoulders.  
  
“Hakyeon please… Please… I love you…” Taekwoon breaks down crying again for good, shutting his eyes, and the almost silent sobs rip through his chest, making him look even more fragile and pity worthy than before. Taekwoon has lost a considerable amount of weight due to lack of food-intake, which is adding to his drained appearance, adding to the hollow cheeks that used to be so full and healthy, adding to the darks circles under Taekwoon’s eyes.

Hakyeon frowns.  
  
He watches him cry and anger flares up in his stomach again.

He used to have a rich bouquet full of flowers, but now all that is left is nothing but the dried up remains.  
  
“Did they touch you here?” Hakyeon cups Taekwoon’s crotch, and Taekwoon’s eyes fly open again to search for Hakyeon’s, and the later is watching him with knitted eyebrows.  
  
“Hakyeon, please stop! I beg you!” Taekwoon pleas, trying to push him off in vain, but Hakyeon ignores him.  
  
“…and here?” Hakyeon’s hand slides down between his cheeks and Taekwoon nods with all his might.  
  
“Uuh…” Taekwoon whimpers and bites down his lip, and now it draws blood.  
  
“I will _kill them_ , my love…” Hakyeon bows down to kiss Taekwoon on the lips, gently pushing against his small pouty mouth,” I will _kill them_ , and then there is _nothing_ left for you to fear anymore…”  
  
Hakyeon gets a glimpse of Taekwoon’s blood that tastes so much like his own now, and unbuckles his belt.  
  
“No, Hakyeon!” Taekwoon tries louder despite Hakyeon on his mouth, but there is no escaping.  
  
“My beautiful flower… what did they do to you…” Hakyeon continues and gets rid of his pants, kicking them off with a routine gained over decades of being alive- or dead. He unbuttons his crimson blouse.

“I promise you, I will make you forget-”  
   
“Stop, please!” Taekwoon’s voice breaks as he pushes against Hakyeon again and again, but the vampire does as he pleases. He slides his blouse of his shoulders, and smiles fondly.

“I will make you forget, I promise love, trust me… Trust me…”  
  
Taekwoon just sobs, there is no way to stop Hakyeon, now that he has put his mind into it. Hakyeon kisses his face and proceeds to planting sweet kiss after kiss, trailing down to his neck, and all the alarms go off in Taekwoon’s head. He turns around with all his might, hitting Hakyeon in the face with his chin and god, _it hurts_. He manages to turn around under Hakyeon and tries to crawl away, but Hakyeon lays completely on top of him now, completely unbothered by Taekwoon’s actions.

Hakyeon grabs Taekwoon by his hair as gently as he manages and turns his head to the side, exposing his neck, holding him into place by his right arm.  
  
“Please Hakyeon, don’t do this! I beg you-!!”  
  
Taekwoon doesn’t even manage to finish his sentence and Hakyeon’s fangs are in his neck, and the familiar burning feeling returns, before the rollercoaster of sensations begins. It’s just when he wants to scream in agony that the euphoria takes over, followed by the heat that he knows all too well, but it’s not just the venom the other two vampires had used on him -he feels as if he can taste Hakyeon, his very essence inside of him, and his eyes fly open.  
  
It’s so very familiar, but every time so, so violating, so unfair; Hakyeon manipulates every single one of his senses now, again, like countless times before, and his skin feels so sensitive he shutters. He feels every hair of the fur on the pelts beneath him, every curve of Hakyeon’s cold body on his, smells Hakyeon’s faintly perfumed skin, feels Hakyeon’s eyelashes brushing against his cheek, hears his blood pulsating in his ears.

“H-Hakyeon…” he whimpers and feels jittery, and hides his face in the grey fur, buries his firsts in it. He breathes in shakily, chewing on his lip.  
  
“I love you so much…” Hakyeon melts against Taekwoon’s back, licks Taekwoon’s wound on his neck closed and litters him in kisses, runs with his hands over Taekwoon lanky still wet body, until he reaches Taekwoon’s ass. Hakyeon middle finger slides between Taekwoon’s cheeks, and Taekwoon shutters, he cannot hold it back.  
_  
-It’s Hakyeon._

_His Hakyeon.  
  
His Hakyeonhakyeonhakyeon_

_Hakyeon who came for him, who saved him, who treats him so right-  
_  
Hakyeon reaches over to his nightstand, grabbing the little glass-bottle of olive oil.

_-Hakyeon who mends his injuries, who dresses him in pretty gowns and combs his long hair and braids it, who feeds him so much he has never tasted before, his Hakyeon that listens to his piano-play and encourages him to sing._

_It’s his Hakyeon, who kisses him senseless and drowns him in love-  
  
_ Hakyeon pops off the glass-lid with a clink and it falls down on the carpet framing the bed with a loud thud.  
  
_-His Hakyeon who tells him how beautiful Taekwoon is, and how lucky he feels to have found him. Hakyeon who litters him in small expensive gifts, asks him of his opinion on trivial things, Hakyeon who holds him in his cold arms until he falls asleep-  
  
_ Hakyeon tips the delicate little bottle over, and the oil pours out, dripping thickly, slickly down Taekwoon’s ass.

_-His Hakyeon who will drive him into ecstatic bliss, until every syllable of his name drops from his lips brokenly as he comes without any self-control in Hakyeon’s arms, and the other smiles at him satisfied not at his own orgasm, but at Taekwoon’s-_

“-ah!” Taekwoon moans softly as Hakyeon massages his entrance with his ring and middle finger, and his mouth salivates. The oil runs down his cheeks, down to where Hakyeon’s fingers meet his skin. He is turned into a piece of meat yet again, waiting for Hakyeon to take him and love him and make him feel good, and he can only think of

- _Hakyeonhakyeonhakyeon-  
  
-Hakyeon on his _ mouth _, Hakyeon going_ south _, Hakyeon driving him over the_ edge _-_

_Hakyeon!_

_Hakyeon!_

_Hakyeon!_

“Hakyeon, please…!” Taekwoon whines against the pelts, and Hakyeon’s middle finger slides inside Taekwoon without warning. Taekwoon moans with a high and needy voice, and buckles against Hakyeon’s hand. Hakyeon smiles for the first time in the whole week, and as he makes a move to push into Taekwoon again, he adds a second finger, and Taekwoon moans with his high voice again.  
  
It doesn’t make sense, how well Taekwoon’s body receives Hakyeon- as if Hakyeon was merely created to love Taekwoon, and Taekwoon was created for Hakyeon to love. Taekwoon tightens around Hakyeons fingers, and Hakyeon breathes out, smiling satisfied. He kisses Taekwoon between his shoulder blades, wanders as he proceeds to massage Taekwoon slowly with his fingers, and Taekwoon quivers under Hakyeon’s gentle touch. Taekwoon’s face is still wet but it doesn’t help with the heat, and the pelts beneath him certainly don’t help either. He feels his cock sticky against his stomach and the fur, and rolls against the pelts to get some friction, breathing out shakily.

Hakyeon has claimed the small of Taekwoon’s back now, and licks down teasingly, kisses the thin line leading down Taekwoon’s ass, stopping just before reaching there. The younger whines and thrusts his hips again, and it looks like he doesn’t know if he wants to go back or forth. Hakyeon slowly removes his fingers, leaving Taekwoon who complains with a husky “Ah!”. He manages to turn Taekwoon around, and Taekwoon pants though his wet hair covering his face. His eyes find Hakyeon’s, pleading without words, and Hakyeon carefully pushes his hair to the side, allowing Taekwoon to breathe freely, kisses him briefly, smiling at him.  
  
“Trust me… Trust me…” He caresses Taekwoon’s cheek as he smiles at him reassuringly, and Taekwoon’s eyebrows twitch, tears run down his face.  
  
“Ha…!”  
  
Hakyeon leans back and climbs off the bed, positions himself in front of Taekwoon, and pulls him towards the edge of the bed. He kneels down, and Taekwoon’s hands search for something to hold onto and he finds the pelts again, grip weak, tongue-tied. Hakyeon’s slick fingers reach for Taekwoon’s curve of his ass, and the other hand grabs Taekwoon’s left leg, slides along the length of it, before placing it over his shoulder, kisses it teasingly down to Taekwoon’s crotch. Taekwoon doesn’t know what is happening until he feels Hakyeon spreading him properly- and then Hakyeon’s tongue is on him.  
  
Taekwoon gasps into the air as Hakyeon pushes into him with his slick ring and middle finger, brushes with his tongue over his almost fully erect girth, delighted, and Taekwoon gasps again, curls his toes.  
  
“-hah!”  
  
Slowly, gently, Hakyeon digs into Taekwoon, who whimpers at the intrusion, arches his back as Hakyeon’s tongue sends jolts down his spine. Hakyeon is skilled, his tongue wraps around Taekwoon’s tip like a snake before his wet lips find him, plump and pink. Hakyeon’s small mouth stretches over Taekwoon, and he swallows Taekwoon’s length, all silken skin and veins and pre-come, so beautiful it amazes Hakyeon all over again.  
  
“H-Ha-!”  
  
Taekwoon is here again, all his, so beautiful, so darn beautiful. A jittery mess panting his name, long fingers seeking hold, cracking joints as his muscles jerk. All pretty eyes that tell him more than words can say, pink lips that part to inhale and form his name. A chest that holds a heart reserved for him and only him, with warm blood running beneath the sweating skin, inviting, alluring, and it’s a fever Hakyeon can’t sweat off, his drug, his opium.  
  
Hakyeon settles for a rhythm that is almost a little too slow for his taste, back and forth, up and down, and Taekwoon comes undone even more, his gasps transform into throaty moans as he throws his head left and right, biting down his lip to prevent his voice from escaping.  
  
He has become addicted, Hakyeon knows, he acknowledges it, helplessly. He knows this so well, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Taekwoon has him in his hand, and he doesn’t even know what power he holds over him.  
  
Hakyeon adds a third finger, sucks slowly on Taekwoon hollowing his cheeks, patiently, tasting the salty liquid his cock produces. Taekwoon twitches in his mouth, and Hakyeon can tell he is driving Taekwoon close just from this ‘teasing’. His mouth releases Taekwoon who bounces back, fully erect now, and his finger curl inside Taekwoon hitting the spot he knows all too well.  
  
Taekwoon keens, his voice high and needy, so breathy and delicious Hakyeon doesn’t even need to touch himself. He carefully stands up, fingers not leaving Taekwoon as he slowly bends Taekwoon’s leg over, folding the man carefully.  
  
His fingers leave Taekwoon who buckles into the air with a complaining whine before lifting his arms to reach for Hakyeon, and it costs so much strength, every limp feels like it doesn’t belong to himself anymore.  
  
“Hakyeon, p-please!”  
  
Taekwoon whines and Hakyeon smiles, delighted, his kitten mewls his name again, and it’s the best sound in the world.  
  
“Do you trust me, love?”  
  
Taekwoon sobs, rolls his hips at the loss of sensation.  
  
Hakyeon grabs Taekwoon’s hip to stop him from moving and angles himself, runs over his own erection with his slick hand before he pushes his dick down, until they are perfectly aligned.  
  
“I will make things right, love… Trust me.”  
  
He starts pushing into Taekwoon and they both gasp, how could Hakyeon forget how incredibly hot Taekwoon’s feels inside?  
  
He carefully sheaths himself completely, and tries to hold back and not retreat to push back inside the next second, allowing Taekwoon to get used to him once again. It’s an incredible task because in truth, he wants to fold Taekwoon in half and fuck him earnestly, kiss him until his lovely pouty mouth is swollen form the signs of Hakyeon’s love, until Taekwoon goes limp beneath him and he has painted him with shades of cream.  
  
Taekwoon tries to wrap his arms around Hakyeon, and Hakyeon pushes Taekwoon deeper into the middle of the bed again, earning a surprised cry out of Taekwoon. He climbs on the bed, leaning over Taekwoon allowing to wrap his arms around him. Hakyeon thrusts into the younger, beams as Taekwoon clasps his leg around his hip to push him in deeper, tries to roll his hip against the vampire.  
  
“H-Hakyeon…” He breathes, begging, brows furrowed, cheeks red.  Taekwoon’s long fingers find Hakyeon’s black hair and Hakyeon earns a satisfying moan as he gives Taekwoon more, starts fucking him a little faster, and he pins Taekwoon down completely, restraining him form moving on his own, because he knows what Taekwoon needs, knows what make him fall into pieces in the most beautiful manner.  
  
“-ah!”  
  
He starts going even faster, harder, arm resting beside Taekwoon’s face, hitting his rear with a slapping sound as his body slams into the younger’s. Taekwoon cries out, desperate to move, and he bites down his lip as he doesn’t want to cry out again.  
  
Hakyeon fills him up, perfectly so, thick and soft, cool skin that soothes him. Hakyeon knows Taekwoon too well, knows what his body wants, knows what drives him into a frenzy.  
  
And Taekwoon feels the heat, the overwhelming tingly sensation coil in his groin, threatening to explode into ecstasy.  
  
“ Ha- I’m- I’m-!” Taekwoon cries, feeling the walls come down already.  
  
“So beautiful, -ah- _so beautiful_ … Say- my name, love, I beg you, - _s-say it once more_!”  
  
Taekwoon wraps both legs around Hakyeon and the older slides into Taekwoon with ease, down to the base, and Taekwoon sobs, cries out.  
  
“Ha-!!”  
  
“My love, - _uh!_ ” Hakyeon moans, and Taekwoon tries one more time.  
  
“H-Hakyeon!”

Hakyeon’s mouth crashes against Taekwoon’s, and Taekwoon moans into the other’s mouth, all restrain lost, hot and wet and Hakyeon drinks Taekwoon’s moans like as starving man. His otherworldly smell and taste will fade so fast, and he wants it all while it lasts, wants own Taekwoon completely, with flesh and bone, body and soul. He wants to feed off his fruits and juices, until he old and consumed, but oh how Hakyeon will love him just as much when he is withered and tired, weak and brittle.  
  
“I- I love you… I-“ Hakyeon mouths in between drunken kisses, feels slipping on Taekwoon’s sweat plastered skin as he thrusts once more, and Taekwoon is spasming beside him, crying out brokenly as he falls apart.  
  
Hakyeon smiles, delighted, and orgasms too as Taekwoon tightens around him.  
  
_‘Mine, mine, all mine…’_

  
-

  
Hyuk looks up from his book, and his eyes find Jaehwan’s, who notices his unrest. It’s still pitch-black outside, a few hours till sunrise. They sit in their room on the generous leather sofas, enjoying each other’s company, and Jaehwan stops singing his favourite lullaby to turn to properly face Hyuk, furrowing his brows.  
  
“Hyuk…?”  
  
Hyuk swallows.  
  
“He… He is awake.”  
  
Jaehwan slumps against the sofa and closes his eyes, leaning back. He tries to reach out with his senses, tries to find Taekwoon in the mass of sounds and information reaching his brain, and like a fine string lighting up blue in the darkness, he sees it and grabs it, and suddenly he feels Taekwoon’s heartbeat again.  
  
“Indeed, he is…” Jaehwan exhales, relieved, and smiles with his lopsided smile at Hyuk.  
  
“He… He doesn’t feel too good… I’m-“ Hyuk’s eyes go wide, and suddenly a shower of foreign feelings wash over him. It’s a mixture of panic and disgust, and he bends over because he feels nauseous.  
  
“Hyuki?” Jaehwan leaves his blanket behind, dashing to get hold of Hyuk whose book has already hit the floor, and kneels in front of him. Sanghyuk is holding his belly, and tears are gathering in his eyes.  
  
“What is happening, dearest? Should I get Hakyeon?” Jaehwan asks scared, and Sanghyuk reaches out to him, grabs the man’s arms and buries his face into his welcoming chest, breathing in his familiar scent. He swallows. The wave slowly retreats, and he can open his eyes again.  
  
He looks up to catch Jaehwan’s lips in a chaste kiss, and hugs the older, hooking his chin on Jaehwan’s shoulder. He rubs at his eyes.  
  
“Are you alright?”  
  
“It’s _him_ … I was feeling _him_ … Couldn’t you feel it?”  
  
“Feel what?”  
  
Sanghyuk separates himself from Jaehwan again, lacing their fingers.  
  
“I… I felt… I think I felt his exact emotions… I was… I felt disgust and… I felt fear.”  
  
Jaehwan wordlessly listens to Sanghyuk, trying to grasp what just has happened. He lets himself fall on the sofa next to Sanghyuk- and then he understands.  
  
“This sounds like… He just woke up and remembered what happened to him… Hyuki… You managed to feed him quite the amount of your blood, contrary to me… I believe… This might be the reason… You bonded.”  
  
Sanghyuk tries to wrap his mind around what Jaehwan just said. His memory jumps back to a week ago, and to his lips on Taekwoon’s.  
  
“But… I… It was just blood, I didn’t release myself into him, what are you implying?”  
  
“I’m not implying anything- But considering that this person is _definitely_ not normal, this might be the reason? I mean- think about it.”  
  
Sanghyuk follows Jaehwan’s trail of thought and realises that Jaehwan’s reasoning is valid.

More than valid.

This person is… he is so _alien_ , so foreign and odd, and considering the effect his blood had on both of them even from the distance, he questions if he is human. But what else could he be?  
  
“Another theory I have is that you might have consumed some of his blood, unwillingly, too? When you fed him? It might not take a lot if he is not human…”  
  
“Wouldn’t I have noticed?”  
  
“I guess so…” Jaehwan admits, and chews on his lip.  
  
“Will this wear off? I don’t think I can deal with this for a long time…” Sanghyuk asks anxiously, still freaked out.  
  
“I’ve never heard of such a case before, maybe,” Jaehwan turns around and eyes his collection of books filling the bookshelves of their living room, “maybe we’ll find something if we do some research? Although I’ve read all of my books at least once…”

“And I’ve read most of your books too…”  
  
Silence fills the room, and Jaehwan leans his head on Sanghyuk’s dense shoulder.  
  
“Are you feeling better?”  
  
“A little…” Sanghyuk relaxes a little, but Taekwoon is still there, though a little fainter.  
  
“Is there anyone we could consult?”  
  
Jeahwan roams his brain.  
  
“The only person I can think of is Aimée, but I believe Hakyeon involved her in the search.”  
  
“The leader of the _De Jarjayes_ -clan?”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
Sanghyuk runs with his hands over his face and through his hair, and Jeahwan repositions himself, giving Sanghyuk more space.  
  
“Who is their beta?”  
  
“I think it’s her sister, Victoire. But she is not the pool of information you might expect. She is basically Aimée’s lap-dog, executing orders. Some wolf-clans have weird dynamics…”  
  
“Anyone else?” Sanghyuk asks, fidgeting with his blouse, opening the first button.  
  
“There is Eivor, but I don’t know where her paths are leading her… The last time we spoke she said that she missed home… So she might be in Europe right now.”  
  
“Is Hakyeon’s library an option?”  
  
“He won’t let us upstairs, remember?”  
  
“Hmm…” Sanghyuk relaxes against the sofa, defeated, and Jaehwan cuddles up to him again, laying his head on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. Sanghyuk can barely feel Taekwoon anymore.  
  
“I can’t think of anyone either… I’m not good in making friends, contrary to you…”  
  
“Hyuki… Please don’t say that… You are still so young and very new to this life, even after 11 years… And we keep ourselves company most of the time… If anything, it’s my fault for keeping you hidden in here, by my side. I’ve claimed the monopole over you.”  
  
“It’s because I don’t need anyone else…” Sanghyuk murmurs, and Jaehwan chuckles softly.  
  
“Stop being cute, I might bite you again.”  
  
Sanghyuk laughs, genuinely, even if it’s just lightly, and Jaehwan is glad to hear him with a brighter mood again. Sanghyuk lays his head on Jaehwan’s in return, and they just lay there, watching the candle on the couch-table burn down slowly, making a moth dizzy that is flying around it in a frenzy.  
  
But the peace doesn’t last for long.  
  
Suddenly, Sanghyuk stiffens, and his hands grab for the fabric of his trousers. Mouth agape he breaths hard, and Jaehwan props himself up again and stands up, alarmed, watching with unease.  
  
“Is it him again?”  
  
“Yes-“ Sanghyuk spits and shuts his eyes closed.  
  
“Hyuki, breathe, breathe and concentrate on-“  
  
Sanghyuk tries, he consciously tries to breathe, wills his lungs to suck in air and ignore the fear and desperation reach his head and heart.  
  
“What- What is happening? Ah-“ Sanghyuk clenches his teeth, and when Jaehwan offers him his hand to hold onto Sanghyuk thankfully accepts.  
  
“No- No-“ Sanghyuk chokes out, waves of fear washing over him, and he knows he holds onto Jaehwan too strongly, but he can’t help it. A single tear is running down his cheek now, and he starts shaking his head, trying to get rid of these overwhelming feelings that are not his own but feel so vivid, threaten to take over.  
  
“Make it stop!!”  
  
Jaehwan watches helpless, the terror of hearing his loved one in despair hurting him just the same, and he tries to think, tries to come up with a solution, anything close to that, a way to help even if it’s just a little, anything-  
  
“No!!” Sanghyuk suddenly screams, lets go of Jeahwan to grab his neck, bending over.  
  
“What is-! _Hah-_!” Sanghyuk moans, ashamed, and feels like he has a beating heart of his own again, sending currents of electricity down his spine, directly to his crotch.  
  
“Help- _Ah!_ ” Sanghyuk tries to find Jaehwan’s eyes through a clouded vision, and wobbles up his seat, reaches out, seeking Jaehwan’s embrace again. Jaehwan manages to get hold of him before Sanghyuk’s knees give out, and they both land on the carpet, Sanghyuk on top of Jeahwan, and then Jaehwan feels Sanghyuk’s erection.  
  
“- _hah_!!” Sanghyuk moans louder at the unexpected friction, and Jaehwan finally understands what is happening upstairs.  
  
“We need to get out of here!” Jaehwan pushes Sanghyuk off himself and is quickly up on his feet again. He picks Sanghyuk up holding him close to his chest. Sanghyuk has become a panting mess, pulling on his blouse to get rid of it, rubbing his upper thighs together as if it would help him with his arousal.  
  
He leaves everything behind as it is, candle alight and book on the floor, dashes out into the cool night, happy to see that at least it isn’t raining. He holds Sanghyuk close, praying that the growing distance between Sanghyuk and Taekwoon will bring the effect he hopes for.  
  
Sanghyuk pulls on the neckline of Jaehwan’s shirt, and Jaehwan looks down on him as the cold wind whips his face, trees come and go as he tries to escape through the mist and the forest.  
  
“I love you- I love you-” Sanghyuk pants, and Jaehwan chews on his lip, knowing that these are not purely Sanghyuk’s words, but also Hakyeon’s doing.

He thinks of Taekwoon and what Hakyeon is probably doing to him right now, and bile fills his stomach.  
  
  
“Oh lord… help us.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sweat, flaws  
> I am veins, scars  
> I am human  
> Nothing more than human


End file.
